Michael Scofield: Thief Extraordinaire
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: Sucre just wanted a picture of the Flash for his little girl. Maybe an autograph. What he got was the resurrection of his two friends.
1. Recognition

Michael Scofield: Thief Extraordinaire Chapter 1

Sucre dodged this way and that as people rushed past him in a hoard. This had been exactly what he had come to Central City for, the Flash.

His daughter was obsessed with the scarlet speedster and wanted a real life photo of him, maybe even an autograph. Now the hero was locked in a duel, his first since Sucre's arrival, with Captain Cold and Heatwave, both of whom had been off the radar since the beginning of 2016 a few months ago.

He stopped sprinting when he arrived at the police barrier that consisted of cars and wooden horses. Sucre resisted the old instinct to duck from view as he took in the awe inspiring view in front of him.

Bright, freezing blue was trailing across the street, closely accompanied by blazing red and orange flames. The alarming blazes of color chased after the red streak that left shocks of electric yellow in its wake.

Sucre took out his camera and quickly snapped a photo of the whole scene before him before he zoomed in on the two men who stood side, their faces like stone. Captain Cold and Heatwave were his daughter's favorite villains, second only to Golden Glider, a role model Sucre didn't really encourage in his little girls life. However, what his baby wanted she got so he snapped several pictures of the two thieves and quite a few more of them with the Flash as the meta skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Your going down Cold!" Sucre heard the Flash shout, his voice sounding familiar despite the strange distortion. Then a bright light filled the night and a bang sounded, quickly followed by a hiss. Several of the present officers drew their weapons and aimed as a cloud of what looked to be fog that had formed began to disperse. Everyone took in the sight of the Flash trying to jerk his legs out of a case of ice. Sucre watched in amazement as one man stopped one of the most powerful metas around with nothing but his mind. However, when Cold responded to his enemy, Sucre's mind stopped.

"Looks like I win this time. See you around," Cold projected his voice as Peek-a-Boo appeared behind him and Heatwave, "Flash."

Without a sound the rogues disappeared, Sucre couldn't care less. He knew that voice. It has haunted his dreams for years. It was HIM. It has to be HIM.

"Michael?"

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think. I have this story completely finished but i would still like to know what you think. Thanks in advance for any reviews or criticism!

 _The Band of Thieves_


	2. Realization

Michael Scofield: Thief Extraordinaire Chapter 2

Sucre ran. He ran from the police line. Away from the meta in the red suit whose familiar green gaze found him as he continued to attempt to get out of the ice. Away from the horrifying truth that his best friend was alive and never told him.

He didn't stop until he reached the dingy hotel he had chosen, instinctively going to the most run down looking one in the area.

He collapsed onto the bed, his camera still attached to his neck by a strap. As he heaved breath after breath he looked down on the devise that had rolled to rest near his head. Then he made up his mind. With fumbling hands he turned it on and clicked into his photos.

He studied the images intently, taking in the lines of Cold's face that weren't hidden his signature goggles and furry parka. The furrowed brows reminded Sucre of the first time he had seen Michael, calculating, seeing the things no one sees, figuring out solutions to impossible problems. His head was still shaved, hints of gray showing his age in the way his still youthful features didn't.

Then he glanced at Heatwave and his heart stopped. There was no mistaking the jaw that jutted out at him in defiance. But that couldn't be right. Link had died in a fire in Panama. Sophia had mourned alone, LJ disappearing off the face of the earth in light of his father's death. Sucre had been alone. The last of the most informed of the Fox River Eight. He had no one to turn to. Sara had never understood. Not really. Not in the way Link and Mike had. But now Sucre knew all the pain he had been through was a lie.

Sucre ran his eyes over the Flash's profile next. His full mouth, bright eyes, and generally lanky form seemed familiar. He had to have met the Flash in person and out of suit at some point because if there is one thing Sucre knew it was people. So he thought, digging into recent memories of people he had been introduced to by Cisco, Maricruz's friend.

Slowly, the image of a dorky forensic scientist came to his mind and Sucre knew that this kid was the speedster he was looking for. If anyone could find Captain Cold it was him.

With a rush of anger Sucre stood and threw the camera on the bed as he stormed from the room. He was going to rip Michael and Lincoln to shreds, but first he needed to find the Flash. He needed Barry Allen.


	3. Introduction

Michael Scofield: Thief Extraordinaire chapter 3

"Really Len, the first thing you do when you get back from a mission is steal stuff and trap me in ice?" Barry sighed as he entered their shared apartment.

"Ya well, Lisa informed me of an incoming mob family that has been sniffing around our territory since Mick and I have been noticeably absent. I figured we needed to remind everyone that we are still around and not to be messed with." Len grinned as Barry entered the small living room, shrugging off his coat.

"Fine. At least no one but me got hurt. Well not really hurt, it was just really cold. Nice move with the pressure plate by the way." Barry complimented as he plopped onto the couch next to his lover, his hip touching Len's knee, the older man sitting cross legged and facing Barry. Len simply laughed and leaned forward.

"What," he asked, his voice lowering, "no welcome home kiss?" Barry flushed bright red as he quickly pecked Len's cheek. Len let out a noise close to a growl as he took Barry's face in his hands, his long fingers sliding into his hair, and gently connected their lips. With a content sigh Barry shifter so he was now facing Len, his arms coming up to wrap around the man's neck.

Len pulled away and began to place small kisses all over Barry's face, making him laugh softly and wiggle away from Len's grip.

"I missed you so much Barry." Len whispered as he pulled back and leaned back, resting his back against the arm of the couch. He pulled Barry with his so that he was practically sitting in his lap.

"I missed you too." Barry confessed as he buried his face into Len's neck who, in response, wrapped his arms around Barry's smaller frame. The position was far from comfortable, but neither of the cared as the basked in the warmth of each other after months of being alone. Then Barry's phone rang.

With a groan He sat up, effectively trapping Len's legs between him and the couch.

"Ya Cisco." Barry answered.

'Hey man, that friend I introduced you to, the one that married my slurpie bestie? Ya he kinda stole my phone and when I hacked into it your address was pulled up on the maps. I don't know why but he is on his way to your place right now.'

"What? Why?" Barry questioned, panic obvious in his voice.

"Barry, what's the matter?" Len leaned forward concerned, sliding his hands up and down Barry's thighs in an attempt to calm him.

'I don't know Barry. I'm sorry man.' Cisco replied.

"All right Cisco thanks for the warning." Barry replied before hanging up and climbing off Len.

"Barry what happened?" Len called after him as he stood and followed him into their bedroom.

"Cisco's friend took his phone and is on his way here." Barry explained as he began to pack overnight bags, "He said we should clear out just in case."

"Barry I'm not going anywhere." Len snapped from the doorway, "I haven't been home in months and I'm not leaving because some kid wants to scare us away. If he shows up, I'll take care of him." Barry stopped moving to look at Len. As he opened his mouth to say something - probably a comment about how resorting to violence isn't right – he was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Hey Barry, it's me Sucre." Sucre's muffled voice drifted into the room through the door, "Look man I know this is strange but I need your help finding someone." Len froze. Barry gave him a strange look before leaving him to go to the door.

"Please man. It's my friend. I need your help finding him." Sucre begged. Barry fought with himself for a moment as he stared at the door. Then, slowly, he reached out for the knob. He was an inch from touching it when warm, slender, callous covered fingers wrapped around his, stopping his movements. Barry looked back to find pain, fear, and vulnerability spilling across Len's open face.

"Barry please, if you love us, love me…don't open the door." Len whispered.

"Why Len? Do you know him?" Barry questioned softly as he turned to face Len's shaking form.

"If you open that door then you will learn things about me you won't want to know. Please Bare, my beautiful scarlet rose, don't open the door." Len begged, taking both of Barry hands in his and stepping into the younger man's space.

"What do you mean Len?" Barry whispered, ignoring the knock at the door in favor of staring at Len's bright eyes.

"I-" Len stopped, looking away from Barry's concerned gaze.

"I love you Len. You know that. But if you won't tell me then Sucre will." Barry forced out as he allowed his hands to slip from Len's. He backed towards the door and, with resigned finality, he opened the door. Relief flooded Sucre's face as he saw Barry. He stepped into the entryway that led to the sitting room and the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Bar-" Sucre stopped short as his gaze fell on Len. A plethora of emotions crossed his face. Pain, confusion, sadness, regret, then finally anger.

"Michael." Sucre breathed, confusing Barry.

Sucre."

* * *

Please let me know what you think!

 _The Band of Thieves_


	4. Revelation

Michael Scofield: Thief Extraordinaire chapter 4

The punch had been expected as Sucre's body filled with rage. Sucre ending up pinned to the wall by an equally angry Barry, who had lightning sparking in his eyes, had not been as expected.

"Look, I don't know how you two know each other but you hurting Len is NOT the way to get on my good side." Barry growled as Len straightened and rubbed his jaw.

"Len? Len! Is that what you are calling yourself now tú pedazo de mierda!?" Sucre began to shout in Spanish, his accent making it impossible to keep up.

"I have neighbors you know." Len snapped, his scowl not hiding the fact that he had taken a few steps back.

"Oi don't you go running away papi! You and Link don't get to just disappear again! I deserve and explanation, hell we all do. Me, Sara, LJ, your son!" Sucre shouted. However, the words he had spoken made Barry falter.

"His son? Leonard?" Barry inquired, his use of Len's full name showing his hesitation and insecurity as his grip on Sucre lessened.

"Yes his son." Sucre snarled, drawing Barry attention away from the anger growing in his lover's eyes. Satisfaction burned in Sucre's chest as Barry released him and looked over to Len.

"Lenny?" Barry called.

"The baby." Michael, or Len, began desperately, his eyes only on Barry, "He isn't mine. I-"

"Don't bullshit us papi. I was there remember? You and Sara were so damn excited. You broke her out of prison for your kid." Sucre scorned, making Len's face go from vulnerable to iced over as he switched his piercing gaze to Sucre.

"He isn't mine. I can't have kids, even if I would want to. I'm infertile. That mixed with the fact that Sara and I never even had sex should be enough to prove he isn't mine. She was pregnant because of someone else." Len drew, his Captain Cold voice making an appearance as he his words lengthened with supposed boredom, "She was drunk and drunken people do stupid stuff. However, I told her I would treat it like it was mine. No kid deserves to grow up feeling like they are unwanted. I know first hand what it does to you."

"What?" Sucre blinked, the feeling of his whole world coming from under him, overwhelming his senses.

"I don't like to repeat myself Sucre." Len drew before walking over to Barry, grabbing his hand, and placing a small kiss on his knuckles and softening his voice, "Barry, my love, could you call Mick for me while I show Sucre around? Tell him that one of the eight showed up and we need him over here." Barry looked at Len, his gaze searching, before nodding and slipping from Len's hold without the usual blinding smile that accompanied the act of Len showing affection. The man simply left the room, going into the spare bedroom to make the call as requested.

Len sighed and rubbed his hand over his shorn head and gestured for Sucre to follow him into the kitchen. As Len poured two glasses of whiskey the tense duo listened to the sound of Barry's voice drifting in from the open doorway.

"Hey Mick it's me-no, well…maybe? Look we need you to come over-nothing per say-no you don't need to burn anything. Lenny told me to tell you that one of the eight is here. -Mick, what's going on? I'm confused and to be honest a little scared.-fine don't tell me anything. Goodbye." Barry snapped the ending and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He strode into the kitchen, made his way to a cabinet, and pulled out a small flask marked with a lightning bolt. As he took a draw from it Len looked away and Sucre stared.

"Well?" he asked. Barry glared.

"He is on his way." He informed, "come get me when he gets here. I am going to be in the spare bedroom until then."

"Barry please." Len reached out to grab said man but stopped him with a glare.

"Don't touch me." Barry hissed, "You don't get to touch me or my stuff or have anything to do with me until I figure out who you are. You're a criminal and a liar and you hurt people and I don't know why I expected I would be treated differently. You really live up to your title Captain." Len's hand dropped as Barry spun and left the room, anger and hate rolling off his frame in the form of small sparks that lashed out at anything around him.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!

 _The Band of Thieves_


	5. Reconciliation

Michael Scofield: Thief Extraordinaire Chapter Five

When Mick arrived Len and Sucre had migrated to the living room, Len taking up the love seat and Sucre sitting stiffly in the recliner. Mick leaned against the wall the separated the hall from the sitting area and looked over the scene before him.

"What are you doing here Sucre?" he finally spoke, "and where is Barry?" Len moved to respond but Sucre stood and crossed the small room in a few strides, entering Mick's space.

"What am I doing here?" Sucre growled dangerously, "Come on Link, you think after everything we have been through you think I wouldn't eventually recognize your ugly mug?" Mick's hand twitched towards his gun as electricity filled the air.

"My warning from earlier includes Mick. Hurt him and I let Len have a free for all. Mick, if you burn anything I swear to god I will have you in the meta ward at iron heights before you could light a match. Both of you sit down so I can get some answers and then, maybe, go back to enjoying Leonard coming home." Barry's surprisingly threatening voice reverberated through the room as he entered, sliding past the two men in the doorway.

"Barry?" Len called from his spot on the couch, his eyes questioning and body hesitant.

"You better hope I am okay with what I have to hear. Lucky for you I am used to people lying about who they are when they claim to have my best interest in their hearts." Barry snapped, arms crossed and stance defensive as Sucre backed away and sat back down.

"Listen Barry," Len stated, using a snarky, disgusted tone that he had never dreamed about using towards Barry, "there are things you don't know about me because I couldn't tell you. I-"

"Michael that's enough." Mick cut Len off, his voice uncharacteristically gently, "He has the right to be mad. Barry, chill out. You can be angry but saying what you are saying to Snart because you know it will hurt isn't right. Sit down and I will explain from the beginning." Barry's hot gaze crumbled as he realized what exactly he had said. He hesitantly took a few steps towards Len, stopping when he was arm's length away from the man.

"Lenny I…" Barry whispered, "I-"He was cut off by Len's pale hand coming up to wrap around his wrist and gently tug him down onto the couch next to him.

"I understand. Me too." Len whispered as he brought the captured hand to his mouth and kissed the pale scar that decorated the otherwise smooth, blemish free skin. The younger man breathed deeply and leaned closer as Mick began his story.

"Alright. My name is Lincoln Burrows and 15 years ago I was sentenced to death for the murder of the vice presidents murder." Mick began. His story look hours, Len and Sucre adding in little details or whole segments, depending on the point in the story. Barry listened with rapt attention, his hand tightening in possession whenever Sara was mentioned and his eyes widening in fear when Len's illness was revealed. Link's tale ended with Sara running from the prison, alone and unharmed.

"This is where I come in." Len shifted, pulling his and Barry's entwined fingers into his lap, "Before the breakout the UN had contacted me. They needed my help breaking out a high profile spy out of a European secure facility. In exchange the promised to fix my head using the developments they had with Scylla and said they would give me a new identity. When I finally got back Sara had moved on, not that I was mad or anything. There had always been an underlying tension in our relationship that neither of us had wanted to acknowledge. Anyway, I decided that I would put my skills to good use, seeing as I no longer had a degree in structural engineering. I became Leonard Snart: thief extraordinaire. I like my new life, even if I doesn't want me anymore." Barry looked at Len's down turned face. He removed his hand and brought it up to Len's face, making to older man look at him.

"Hey," he whispered, "if I wanted to leave I would have left by now. Fortunately for you I am still madly in love with you. Remember love, speed and ice may not mix…"

"But you are a scientist, and a firm believer in the fact that opposites attract." Len finished, his voice cracking a bit as his blue eyes shined with potential tears.

"And don't you forget it ice king." Barry grinned softly as Len moved his head to place a gentle kiss on Barry's palm.

"Okay so we have Michael's reason for dripping off the face of the earth," Sucre interrupted, bringing the couple back to the room, "that just leaves you papi." Mick shifted in the chair he had grabbed from the kitchen.

"The fire I 'died' in," Mick started, using air quotes, "was arson. It was started by a gang and I caught a look at the guy who did it. Of course with my luck he saw me too so I had to disappear. Besides, things between me and Sophie weren't really working. She kept telling me I was too violent."

"That's because you are." Len drew as Barry exclaimed "You are!"

"What about LJ?" Sucre asked.

"What about him? He is here in the city. Goes to school at the local college. Sometimes we bring him on a heist, but not often." Mick replied, his eyebrow raised.

"And you let this happen?" Sucre questioned, eyes wide and focused on Len.

"Why not? He wants to go and we don't get caught unless we want to. At least the four of us don't." Len replied with a shrug before he put his arm on the back to the couch, trailing small patterns on the back of Barry's neck.

"Four?" Sucre inquired.

"Lisa Snart, previous name unknown. She is the one who helped me get the spy. She only ever went by Lisa though so she kept that name when she was relocated with me." Len explained, "She gets along well with LJ."

"Who is LJ?" Barry piped up.

"My son," Mick replied, "you haven't met him."

"Can I?"

"Ya sure. He said he would visit tomorrow after his forensics class. You know you might be a good role model for him seeing as you are a scientist for the police." Mick mumbled. Sucre shifted in his seat, his eyes shifting to Barry, then to Len's hand, and back again. Barry looked down and away from Sucre's curious gaze.

"What is it Sucre?" Len snapped, his voice cracking like a whip.

"It's nothing really papi I just…exactly how old is Barry. He looks a bit young, I just didn't realize until now that he is friends with Cisco and he is really young…" Sucre trailed off, his faze raking over Len's salt and pepper hair and Barry's youthful features. Len scowled as Barry shifted as the main topic of their few arguments came up.

"So what? Just because I'm young I can't feel for Len how he feels for me? I can love him just as much as he loves me." Barry whispered, repeating the words Len often used to reassure him.

"That's not the problem jail bait. I just don't want Michael to end up in prison again. He doesn't deserve that." Sucre retaliated, his voice hard in a way it hadn't been for years. Barry looked down again and began to move from Len's side, but was stopped when the older man fully wrapped his arm around his shoulder, effectively pinning him to his side.

"Not that it is any of your business Sucre, but Barry is 26. We have been together for nearly a year and I don't intend to leave him because of something as trivial as age. If anything he should leave me and be with someone who will be able to keep up with him. However, he has decided, for some strange reason, that he wants me so I'm not complaining. Besides," Len smirked, pulling Barry tighter to him, "the sex is great." Barry flushed causing Mick to chuckle and Len to place a gently kiss on his lover's head.

"Aye papi okay! I got enough details in the slammer thank you. Okay, okay, no more judging jail bait. Got it." Sucre babbled as he ran a hand down his face.

"Good, now, as nice as it has been to see you, and it has been, you kind of interrupted my 'welcome home' night." Len drew, his voice slightly disinterested.

"No that's it. Just," Sucre hesitated as he and Mick stood, "come and visit sometime man. I'm sure my little girl would love to know Uncle Mike and Link and Captain Cold and Heatwave. You too Barry. She loves the Flash." Len nodded and released Barry to stand and pull Sucre into a brief hug.

"I'll see you papi."

"See you Sucre."

Sucre made his way out of the living room and to the door of the apartment, Mick trailing close behind him.

"He did miss you." Mick rumbled.

"Didn't seem like it." Sucre whispered as he opened the door and lead the way to the hall.

"He went through a lot, and is still going through a lot and you managed to drag up the one thing that he and the love of his life argue about on a regular basis. He may like you but you upset Barry and that stupid doe eyed idiot is the light of my brother's life." Mick confessed.

"And when jail bait leaves? What then?"

"He won't," Mick informed with finality, "he didn't leave after everything those two have been through. Not even when we kidnapped two of his best friends. Granted we needed to keep up appearances for Barry's friends but he had not been expecting that. They are the sun and moon, but somehow they get each other. It's like Barry's light was made to brighten Len's dark and Len's ability to love was made to soothe the pain that Barry feels every day at the hands of others."

"I hope you're right Link." Sucre warned as he exited the complex and made his way to the streets.

"Hey," Mick shouted down sidewalk at Sucre's retreating form, "I'm Mick Rory!"

* * *

With little hesitation Barry stood, causing Len to turn and face him. Barry shifted his weight and looked away.

"Are we good Bare? You and me?" Len asked.

"Just…" Barry paused then held out a hand. Len grabbed it and pulled him in gently, wrapping the younger man into a firm, warm hug.

"What do I call you?" Barry asked, his voice muffled by Len's chest, "Are you Michael or Leonard?"

There was a pause. Barry's heat pounded in his chest.

"As much as I miss being Michael Scofield: structural engineer slash expert prison escapee…I wouldn't trade being Leonard Snart: thief extraordinaire, Captain Cold, Flash's secret boyfriend for anything. Most of all though, I wouldn't trade YOU for anything."

* * *

And Scene. That's it folks, the ending to my admittedly rushed story. I hope you all liked it none the less!

 _The Band of Thieves_


End file.
